ciarapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Takin' Back My Love
"Takin' Back My Love" is a song by singers Enrique Iglesias and Ciara. It is the second single from his English greatest hits album Greatest Hits. The song was produced by RedOne who was a co-writer of the song alongside Iglesias and Frankie Storm. The original version of the song features R&B singer Ciara and is being released internationally. A second version which features pop singer Sarah Connor in place of Ciara was released in Germany, the Netherlands, Switzerland, Russia, Austria, Poland and the Czech Republic. In France, the song was re-recorded with the French R&B singer Tyssem singing her portion of the song in French and re-titled "Takin' Back My Love (Sans l'ombre d'un remord)". Release history Music Video The video was shot in Los Angeles on January 13, 2009 and directed by the Norwegian director Ray Kay, who helmed Christina Milian's "Us Against the World" clip, amongst many other videos for R&B music artists. The video was released in February 2009. The entire music video is shot under blue-screen to give off a radiant but monotone color set. The music video opens up viewing portraits of Enrique and Ciara, then an ironic switch showing the two arguing and pushing back and forth outside of the house. The two part ways, and the song begins with Enrique's first verse. He sings as the video randomly shoots back to a scene where Ciara is up against a wall. The chorus enters as Enrique is shown throwing things off a counter and out of drawers. The next verse enters Ciara walking in the room apparently angry at Enrique. As she sings her verse, she proceeds to pick up a jacket that reads "From C, with Love" and heads to the pool and throws the jacket in the water. What ensues shortly after is a back and forth argument involving the two destroying the house, from Enrique throwing dishes and glasses out of the refrigerator, to Ciara burning songbooks and pouring paint on top of his car. Then, two briefly meet in the dining room of the house, where they obviously still have feelings for one another. They then kiss and perform sexual dance-like moves against each other. Then, as Ciara comes back to reality and snatches his hand off of her, the two immediately go right back to arguing and destroying what's left of the house. As the video closes, the two are seen in a destroyed dining room with lights flickering on and off, approaching each other once again. Enrique then grabs Ciara, and the video ends with the two kissing and smiling. A music video for the version featuring Sarah Connor was released in March 2009, it is intercut with scenes from the music video that was made for the version featuring Ciara. The Sarah Connor version shows the same story (including Ciara) but instead of the scenes where Ciara sings in front of a wall, Sarah Connor is shown singing and dancing in a room that seems to be in the same house that Enrique and Ciara are destroying. The video also randomly shoots to a scene where Enrique confesses his actions to Sarah, implying that Sarah sings the emotions and thoughts of Ciara. As you must notice there are pictures of Ciara in the video with Sarah. The Ciara version music video has been viewed over 60 million times on YouTube. Gallery back-my-love.jpg ciaratakinbackmylove.jpg takinbackmylove.jpg Category:Songs